


if i could burn this town

by Mr_Morningstar



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ars Goetia - Freeform, Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Tags May Change, The Sims 4, Worldbuilding, this is just a self-indulgent way of me keeping my original stuff in one place, yes I gave my Sims l o r e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based in my plotwise over-complicated game of Sims 4 with deep magic lore, gods, demons and people who don't know how to communicate properly. Also Seth is awful and everyone knows it.
Relationships: One bitchy Egyptian god/Ginger witch who likes herbs, One bitchy Egyptian god/Half-demon hispanic guy, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost every 'god-like' character is loosely based on the actual gods from mythology. I do know stuff, but this is basically Sims 4, I mean... Don't expect something true to the old scrolls etc.

"What is your deal with Carmelo Marquez?" asks Anubis and there's a short pause, a barely noticeable snag in Seth's motion as he lowers the cocktail down. He looks up and his eyes bare little to no emotion. But his lips part in a dashing green as he taps on his chin slightly:

"My deal? Can't recall having any deals with that boy," his gaze travels back to the drink in front of him and it gains some distant... Fondness? Satisfaction? Seth hums and it sends vibrations all around. He looks like a well-fed cat. And it's logical. Right now. After all Vaal left just an hour ago.

Anubis sighs and suppresses the instant urge to massage the bridge of his nose. He knows Seth all too well. He wishes he didn't.

"You know what I am talking about. It cannot possibly be the fact that he's Vaal's brother. Family relationships... Do not bother your moral compass. Or the lack of it," the truth is any kind of relationships don't bother Seth until they reach his space of existence. 

Maybe Seth is more of a cat than an aardvark. 'I licked it and now it's mine'. Gods, Bast would kill him just for this comparison.

Seth stops. Completely stops just for maybe two or three seconds. And Anubis can see his face alter and morph and... he snaps back. 

Hissing, Seth tilts his head abruptly, his neck cracking maybe too loud for it to be normal. And healthy. But that's for humans.

He claps his hands together and grins brightly, all too friendly for a situation like this. And Anubis braces himself mentally for whatever bullshit he's about to hear from this... This Seth.

"Well, you see my dear Anubis. I am a being of territory. Therefore, you can also call me one mean possessive motherfucker," he doesn't even blink, hammering the words into the stiff air, "But this boy, oh this boy. He tries to take what's mine. And I don't appreciate it. Not at all."

He finishes his monologue in a singsong manner and stares Anubis deadly in the eye. Anubis doesn't blink either:

"You don't seem to have a problem with Astaroth."

"Oh, we have a treaty with the demon dude on that case," Seth makes a noise, like huffing and pure 'do I look like I care' combined and waves a hand, finally returning to his drink.

"You hardly follow this treaty," Anubis notes and Seth smirks shortly as he muses:

"But we do have it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaal Marquez (he's actually Valerio) is a young man affected by the Devil's curse and is techically a half-demon magic user  
> Carmelo is his a little bit too overprotective younger brother. They're both adults though  
> Seth is Set and he likes when people pay attention to him, Anubis is just tired  
> Astaroth is a demon lord and Vaal's current lover, he also goes by the name Asherah


	2. give me some sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is horny and a God, Frej is just a tired witch and wants nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you that Seth likes when people pay attention to him and he's also a possesive son of a-

Seth purrs – low and hungry – sand whistling in between his lungs. His fingers thread lightly through Frej’s hair, a soft touch drowning out the ache in the witch’s body. 

“You’re marked, did you know?” the god drawls – all lazy and amused. Frej stiffens and something inside him burns – embarrassment, excitement, fear, “Not by me” which earns Seth a disappointed line to the witch’s brow, “Yet” he laughs. 

“By whom then?”

“Oh, something lesser. But almost as starving… It knows, could find you if bothered to.” Frej hums, bones melting into the skin, when the claw comes scratching right behind his ear.

“Sounds thrilling.”

“It does, really. Been a while since I wanted to mess with someone just to see how it goes.” 

“A while?”

“A month, maybe two, give or take.” 

Frej rolls his eyes – tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frej Widogast (yes, yes I am a CR fan) is a male witch who said 'I'm tired of my family coven, I may be crazy, but I am free', yeeted his work at the Ministry, went to the woods (and met this 'lesser something that marked him') and then became a herbology professor at the Academy. 
> 
> Currently Frej is experiencing a crisis because his crush who's another teacher here is too dense and Seth is just hot


	3. now shut your dirty mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is bored and Star is honestly quite fed up with unexpected guests.

When Star enters the kitchen, he immediately regrets it.

"Hell no. Just no. I'm not dealing with this!.. This fuckery! This - you!"

There's an Egyptian God sitting by the table, and it's not the one he can remotely tolerate.

"Now that's just rude," Seth looks up and – fuck him sideways – grins as if he bloody belongs in this room, in this house, owns this place and it's actually Star who got confused and trespassed the wrong territory.  
  
He sighs – clearly frustrated – and notices briefly the way Seth actually sits. Placing his feet – dirty from all that sand – on another chair. Of-fucking-course.

Can't pay enough respect neither to the furniture nor to the host. High quality etiquette right here. Top notch. He really just wants to punch him right now. Can't help the urge. It's like a chemical reaction doomed to explode.

Seth just grins wider.

Honestly fuck this guy. God. Aardvark. Whatever.

"It's rude to break in. Especially since you're not welcome here. In this room. My house. It is my house now. And this city? News flash. Also mine. You sure do know that I can banish you the fuck out from here, right?"

"Oh, I am well aware," he answers everything with a single phrase and a lazy wink. Star suppresses a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Alastair "Morningstar-Star" Palmer (a cousin of that one Palmer from the Night Vale) is a witch and the Warden, which means he guards the city and makes sure the magic flows in a right way through it. He's also very bloody tired that some Gods residing in his City have nothing else to do but to bother him


End file.
